List of characters
Main Characters * Ace Ripley is the main and title Character. * Sloane Plunderman is Ace's best friend and sister of Huxley. * Mendel is a talking 500 year old immortal squirrel that was the first one mutated by the meteorite that fell on top of him. He also sworn himself to be the guardian of the meteor from anyone with evil desires. * Stew Ripley is Ace's older step brother. * Huxley Plunderman The main villain and brother of Sloane * Clashbots Small Robots That Are A Popular Brand For People & Used In The Clash-a-Torium To Compete In Tournaments & Games. Scrammers Scrammers were powerful warriors that were created by Ace using mix of living being and an object. They have unique powers and own personalities. All of them were loyal to Ace. * Crabby: Half Crab Half Multi-Tool. * Snout Hammer: Half Boar Half Hammer. * Hiedi :Half Chameleon Half High Tops. * Digby: Half Groundhog Half Whoopee Cushion. * Cobra Tot: Half Snake Half Baby Doll. * Boom Hound: Half Bull Terrier Half Boombox. * Hosefly: Half Moth half Fire Extinguisher. * Chopper: Half Beaver Half Pinecone. * Rachel 2: Half Finger Puppet Half Raccoon. * Sharkuum: Half Shark Half Vacuum Cleaner. * Cluck-Cluck-Boom/CC: Half Pancake Juice Gun Half Chicken. * Bivalvo: Half Oyster Half Fortune Cookie. * Cucarocka: Half Cockroach Half Auto Tune-Voice Box. * Chlorhofile/Chlo: Half Poison Ivy Half Nail File. * Elasti-Kitty: Half Cat Half Rubber Band. * Snot Rocket: Half Snot Half Tank. * Head Wig: Half Sloth Half Helmet. * Beef Plungington: Half Cow Half Plunger. * Scarrathorn: Half Biological Mutated Venus Fly Trap Half Body Spray. * Night Leaper: Half Grasshopper Half Action Figure. * Polly Roger: Half Parrot Half GPS. * Rhinestone: Half Rhino Half Diamond Ring. * Bear B.Que: Half Bear Half BBQ Grill Cooker. * Sammy-Rye: Half Scorpion Half Sandwich. * MonkeyFloss: Half Monkey Half Cotton Candy. * Sparkbug: Half Firefly Half Headphones. * Razzle Dazzle: Half Peacock Half Glow Stick. * Sir Quills: Half Porcupine Half Knight's Helmet. * OctoGraph: Half Octopus Half Lie Detector. * Bucky BlowTorch: Half Torch Half Bunny Rabbit. * ???: Half Spider Half Lamp Shade. * ???: Half Tiger Half Glue. * ???: Half Koala Half Egg. * ???: Half Elephant Half Boat. * ???: Half Komodo Half Clock. * ???: Half Goat Half Motorcycle. * ???: Half Dolphin Half Pizza. * ???: Half Mouse Half Zipper. * ???: Half Walrus Half Chainsaw. * ???: Half Penguin Half Ice Cube. * ???: Half Bee Half Wood. * ???: Half Dragon Half Parade Balloon. * ???: Half Tyrannosaurus Rex Half Caveman. * ???: Half Cobra Half Building Blocks. * ???: Half Owl Half Lightbulb. * ???: Half Turtle Half Geezer. * ???: Half Blue Whale Half Book. * ???: Half Butterfly Half Harp. * ???: Half Mole Half Engine. * ???: Half Oarfish Half Train. * ???: Half Seal Half Stone * ???: Half Skunk Half Key * ??? : Half Ox Half Paintbrush * ???: Half Squirrel Half Human * ???: Half Camel Half Pharaoh * ???: Half Gryphon Half Rainbow * ???: Half Swan Half Lollipop * ???: Half Jellyfish Half Jelly * ???: Half Gorilla Half Cactus *: Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:Scrammers Category:Clashbots